


Klance Week 2016

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay well I'm always late to everything and I just really wanted to write Klance week, I don't care if it's late I just really wanted to post them. Updates will be posted daily, enjoy!Day one; Red/BlueDay two; Love/HateDay three; Hell/HeavenDay four; Free DayDay five; Ice/FireDay six; Hero/VillainDay Seven; Flowers/Stars





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy

Keith was red, and Lance was blue. 

There was no perfect way to describe it.

They both needed eachother to balance eachother out. 

Their contrast was perfect even though people never thought of it as that way.

Lance needed Keith to even him out. And Keith needed Lance to calm him down. 

Keith was the one to rush through things, often violently and Lance was always there to keep him calm and collected. 

Lance usually went with things rather slowly and hardly ever got violent. 

He was kind and Keith reminded him when that was good and when it wasn't. 

Keith was annoyed today as he rushed the paint brush harshly against the board wanting to get his feelings out but wanting to do it fast. 

He hadn't even sketched anything out like he normally did. 

Red represented his anger and hatred, something he was full of.

He liked to use colors representing how he felt. 

He started with gentle strokes but now he just scrapped it against the board and hoped he didn't mess it up. 

Even though he didn't care, he just hoped the time he spent wouldn't be wasted. When he finished Keith signed "Red" in the bottom right corner. 

He stared at the painting. 

The red captured him, kept him there. The hatred the anger the madness.

He hated being absorbed into his feelings. 

"Oh Keith." Were the first words he heard in a while. 

It felt like it was years that he was trapped into himself. 

The voice, it sounded like blue. 

The way the vibrations seemed to hit him felt blue.

The tone of the voice felt blue. 

Keith slowly shifted turning around and glancing into his eyes. 

Blue.

They fit him so perfectly.

His tan skin contrasted from his blue eyes. 

He was near perfect.

He walked closer, picked up a paint brush and dipped it into the blue paint. 

He carefully stroked the paintbrush against the wrecked drawing board. Turning the red into purple. 

Keith watched the careful strokes turn his painting a beautiful purple color that Lance always said described them. 

He turned towards Keith after turning a single line from horrid color red to a stunning purple. 

"I see you're feeling red today." He said calmly, as he always did. 

Keith felt like he couldn't speak so he just nodded. 

Lance came closer holding Keiths chin up. 

All Keith could see in him was blue. Lance observed his facial expression. 

The perfect color to describe Keith was red, and he didn't know if it'd ever change.

He leaned in kissing his pale lips. 

Keith's lips were rough, but they melted perfectly with Lances. 

Together they were purple. 

The next morning when Keith woke up Lance was no longer by his side. 

He frowned.

He stood up and walked into the living room to find Lance asleep, face against the painting Keith painted last night but was now purple. 

He glanced at the corner and couldn't help but smile. 

There was his signature, crossed out and underneath was written "purple"

Keith was red, and Lance was blue, but together they were purple.


	2. Day Two; Love/Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love/Hate

If you asked Keith why he hated Lance you'd probably be there all day. 

His stupid smirk, his dumb personality and his stupid ideas of flirting were a few of his reasons. 

He didn't like how Lance used the most stupidest of pickup lines on him.

Now if you asked him why he loved Lance he'd probably just ignore you and block you on Facebook.

Now if you asked Lance why he hated Keith you'd probably be there for a few seconds. 

"Why can't you just pretend to appreciate my pickup lines! They're beautiful!" Lance says following after Keith as he walked out of the room. 

Keith shakes his head continuing to walk.

"They aren't beautiful, they're stupid." He says turning down the hallway. 

Keith was trying to get as far away from Lance as possible but as he went towards his room Lance yanked him back and dragged him into his room. 

"What the hell Lance!" Keith yelled as he tried to open the door. 

However his handprint wasn't compatible with Lances door.   
Lance smirked. 

"You're going to have to stay in here til you hear a hundred of my pickup lines." Lances says. "And everytime I'm interrupted I will start over." 

Keith groans. 

"If you were a vegetable you would be a cute-cumber." Lance said and Keith cringed. 

"Thats horrible." He said and Lance glared. "Okay I'm starting over." He laughed at Keiths aggravated face. 

"Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!" Lance says, his lips curving up into a goofy smile with his teeth showing. 

Keith let out a groan trying to hide his smile. 

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together." Lance chuckled. 

"Okay that one makes no sense because we are together!" Keith says trying not to laugh. 

Lance observed his facial expression letting out a laugh. 

"Keith you interrupted again, that means I'm going to have to start over."

Keith groaned as Lance continued his horrible pickup lines that Keith secretly loves. 

"Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful." Lance told another as Keith shook his head, finally letting out a laugh. 

"See you love my pickup lines!"

"No I don't! I'm just laughing at how stupid you are." Keith laughed so hard that he gasped for air. 

"I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?" Lance wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Lance, there's no phones in space-"

Lance glared at him. "Stop ruining the moment." 

"Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"We're in your room Lance, we're in your room." 

"If you don't stop interrupting I'm going to kiss you." Lance said jokingly.

"I guess I should interrupt you then." Keith winked causing Lances tan skin to surprisingly go red. 

Lance didn't hold back after that, he leaned in for a kiss so fast Keith hardly saw him make any movement. 

Now both of their faces were bright red as they pulled apart. 

"You must love my pickup lines since these worked out pretty good." Lance winked back. 

"Oh shut up."


	3. Day Three; Hell/Heaven

"Leave- leave why you can it's not safe here!" Keith says in a rushed whisper voice. 

Keith helps them up and rushes them out. 

"What do you think you're doing Keith Kogane." His father stopped him. 

He was the son of Satan himself. He didn't believe his evil ways and did anything he could to prevent anyone getting hurt. 

Keith turned around eyeing the poor person who was supposed to be an angel that somehow ended up down in the wrong place.

A lot of people called them "mishaps" it usually goes wrong somewhere and the wrong person goes to heaven or the wrong person goes to hell.

It happens often, but not so often for the death rate. 

"Run to the door and go upstairs there's a porta-" Keith whispered but his father viciously grabbed the angel and threw him on the floor leaving him unconscious.

Keith stared in horror. 

"Take him to the torture chamber." He says and Keith shakes his head. 

"Father please no! He ended up in the wrong place please have mercy-" Keith was silenced with a violent kick. 

He eyed Keith with a very very harsh glare. 

"Maybe you should go to earth be with your kind of people that are going to end up down here to someday." 

Keith begged him not to but it didn't stop him from throwing him into the portal and confiscating his powers. 

-

Right above where Keith was standing was an angel by the name of Lance. 

He rushed to his sisters office and told her that there was signs of a demon down on earth. 

"Thats not good- Lance go down there and make sure no ones in danger." She said and Lance nods. 

Once he's down on earth he makes his wings dissappear as he looks around trying to find the source. 

It didn't take him too long to find the source as he walked over to the guy getting ready to go into battle. 

He didn't expect to hear crying coming from the male. 

"Are you okay?" He asked.

The guy looked up and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." He wiped away his tears.

Lance sat down. 

"You're a demon aren't you? I've never met a demon but I'm pretty sure they don't cry." He said trying not to offend anyone.

He could always sense who is a demon and this boy seemed to be a pureblood, a direct descendent from Satan.

Lance was a pureblood to. He came directly from God himself. 

"I am. How could you tell? You're right about them not crying, all of them are heartless." 

Lance frowned.

If he was a demon why was he crying? It didn't make any sense. 

"You seemed to be stripped from your powers correct? Why are you here? Are you here to cause trouble?" Lance asked and Keith let out a sigh.

"Look I don't want to get into my back story just leave me alone. This is my life now so just go." He stood up but was immediately stopped.

"Why are you down here." He asked grabbing his arm.

Keith stared at him.

He wasn't the kind of person to get mad but this place just made him angry. 

"My father banished me for being too nice, it isn't something I'm proud of so leave me alone." Keith shook Lances hand off of him and walked into another direction. 

Lance stopped him again. 

"I'm not sure how good liars demons are but I can't sense any lies from you, is everything you're saying true?"

Keith glared at him and nodded. 

"My father always told me to give everyone a chance, no matter what kind of person they are. Would you like to come to heaven with me?" He asked. 

Keith nodded not knowing what to say. 

Keith was hoping saying yes wouldn't be a mistake.


End file.
